How I Tease My Hair
by HollyJane
Summary: Bella shows the world of YouTube how she styles her scene hair. Takes place during New Moon. Pointless, radical scene one-shot.


**How I Tease My Hair**

By Holly Jane

For those of you who have no clue what "teasing" your hair means, don't worry. You don't have to know what it means, you'll understand once you read it. And I know, I know, this is totally weird--but that's me for you... :) So, what inspired this was my constant reveling on the fact if "what if Bella were scene?" Wouldn't that be awesome? chorus of boos emits from the audience Hey, hey! I'm sorry! It's just that my freakish mind thought it'd be cool. Don't hate! Just appreciate. Haha, I made a rhyme. Okay, so, enjoy.

**Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own Bella, because if I did, she'd be scene all the time. I own only this _radical_ scene plot. :)**

* * *

The video turned on, the red button signaling that it was recording to Bella. Her expression was calm at first, her black hair with bleach blonde highlights and side cut bangs hanging flattened against her head from flat ironing it, but then she smiled half-heartedly at the camera, Misery Loves Its Company by the Red Jumpsuit Apparatus playing softly in the background.

"Hi," she said quietly, feigning a lack of interest at the camera. "It's Bella. I've been asked questions on how I do my hair, so…I'll show you. I know that a lot of videos show you how to tease your hair, but when I first started I really didn't get it, they don't explain very thoroughly." She said, quirking an eyebrow at the camera and smirking.

She looked down and readjusted the camera, the camera making clicking noises as it was moved around by Bella's klutzy hands. "So, I'm going to show you the products you need before we get started," she said, biting her full bottom lip and looking down at the counter which was now in clear view of the camera since she readjusted it. "You'll need a teasing comb, obviously," she said, her voice echoing laughter as she held up a slender comb with half of it covered in closely packed bristles while the end narrowed into a slender plastic stick. She held it still for a moment in front of the camera before dangling it there teasingly. "You'll need a regular brush as well," she said, holding up a thick blue brush before setting it back down with the teasing comb loudly, "hair spray, and, if your hair isn't naturally straight you'll probably want to straighten it before you start. Capeash?" she winked at the camera, smiling, her wide brown eyes mischievous.

"Okay," she sighed, "let's get started."

She smiled quickly at the camera before focusing on the mirror that was hidden behind the camera, out of view of the audience. She separated her bangs from the rest of her hair with a clip and smoothed out the rest of her hair with her fingers, making small, slow movements so they could catch what she was doing and explaining every step along the way as best she could.

She then picked the teasing comb up and rested it in her mouth, held still between her lips as she held her hands above her head and took a strand of hair off of the top of her head. She then took the teasing comb and started from the top of the strand of hair which she was holding and went down slowly a couple of times and then proceeded with the other side. She set the strand of hair down on her head and combed it out with her regular, thick brush, not quite taking the tangle out but smoothing it so it didn't look as ratty. She then continued around her head, using her hairspray every once in awhile, lifting certain strands up and spraying the bottom.

She smiled hugely at her appearance in the mirror and then ruffled her hair a couple of times with her fingers and sprayed it with hair spray one last time. After that, she proceeded with the flat iron that was hot and waiting, straightening out the ends smoothly and slowly. Finally, she turned to the camera and smiled hugely again, winking before she turned back to the mirror.

"Now that that's done," she smirked, "you can accessorize." She giggled enchantingly and held out a white headband with light pink polka dots and set it on her head, between her bangs which were straightened off to the side and the teased part of her hair. She proceeded with one last pink, fluffy bow on top of her head and blew kisses at the camera, posing and making kissy faces.

"And that is how I tease my hair. Feel free to ask questions if you have any. I'm out!" she made the peace sign and kissy face before she reached up and turned off the camera.

* * *

**Whether you love or hate, I'd really appreciate pauses for the intended rhyme it if you'd review. :) **


End file.
